Fairies Trains Dragons and Exceeds
by poisongirl19
Summary: [SUMMARY CHANGED] Meet Lucy, a girl who is normal but born with a forbidden magic. Having a burden childhood, she almost killed her older brother, mother and grandfather after almost defeating the black mage,Zeref and losing control of her magic. She feared herself for 15 years. Bullied and humiliated, she left but disappeared. Will they find her or just ignore their guilt?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: KIMI GA IRU KARA (ENDING 4)**

**NORMAL POV**

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE THIS STUPID AND WEAK?! HUH BLONDIE?! NO ONE WANTS YOU CAUSE YOU'RE ONLY A NORMAL PERSON AND YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A FULL-FLEDGE WIZARD!" Sting yelled as he pushed Lucy onto the ground and kicked her hard that made her scream in pain. Everyone laughed at her pathetic state.

Lucy Dreyar Heartphilia, a student of Fiore High, granddaughter of the principle, Makarov Dreyar. Young sister of the 2nd generation dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyar. Adopted sister of Levy Mcgarden and Wendy Marvel. Lucy's life turn upside down when every student except Levy and Wendy, bullied her, humiliate, torture and abused her, physically, mentally and emotionally. Today is her 18th birthday. She was only greeted by her grandfather, cousin and adopted sisters. All of the students love to bully her.

_Weakling_

_Nerdy bitch_

_Slut_

_Abnormal Moron_

All of them called her with these horrible names. She picked up herself and walked away while the others just threw rotten tomatoes , eggs, rocks and crumbled paper. They recorded the whole scene and just played the whole video. They just laugh and laugh.

**LUCY'S POV**

My 18th birthday. The only day my Mother wanted me to be a real wizard. But she's wrong, I humiliated myself. Then I felt a pain on my lower belly, and felt Nausea. I ran back to my dorm and ran straight to the bathroom. I was shocked.

'_This can't be happening.'_ I thought until I wrapped my bruised arm, cheek and legs with bandage. I went to my room upstairs. I recognized that I'm alone. Grandpa went to the Council meeting, Laxus studied in a far away place, Levy and Wendy went to Crocus to help the royal family there.

I reached my room. I opened the door and went inside the room. I grabbed a white T-shirt, yellow long sleeve jacket, leather skirt with leggings and a pair of combat boots. I went to the bathroom and change. After I was done, I covered my face with my jacket's hood. I ran down and opened the main door slowly, looked outside if _they _come by. I went to the pharmacy and purchased the test. I went back and took out the test, I followed the instructions carefully. Pacing around the room and waiting for the results until it pinged. It was true, I'm pregnant. The result was a plus sign.

At this midst of shock, I ran back to my room with the test and kept them in my mini drawers that was kept in dresser for 3 years. I collapsed on my bed and cry, until I fell asleep.

(THE NEXT MORNING)still LUCY'S POV

I woke up 4 in the morning knowing that the child inside me is still ok. I opened the door and saw Grandpa, he saw me and greeted me.

"What's wrong, my child?" he asked while I sat down.

"Grandpa, will you be angry if I tell you something's wrong with me?" he shook his head sideways.

"I-I'm p-pregnant." I said while sobbing. I can tell that he's shocked. I was afraid that he might hit me but instead he hugged me.

"Don't worry Lucy, your child will be safe here." He got up and went back to his room to sleep. I went back to my room to sleep but when I got back to my room, I saw Sting with Yukino on my bed, making out in my room. They saw and just laughed at me and went back to their session. I ran down stairs and left the dorm. I ran down to the farthest part of the school. I screamed louder and made the boulder in front of me shattered. Then black mist appeared. I know who it was.

" Lucy. It's been 15 years, Where have you been?" a black haired man asked in a sarcastic voice. Zeref.

" Isolation. I know I almost defeated you 15 years ago. But I know you haven't stop doing you evil plots. You will be defeated, Zeref." I growled as a powerful dark aura surrounded me. Then I remember the baby inside me. I vanished the aura and placed my lower belly as he disappeared. I felt tears streaming down as I felt despair and humiliation on my family's name. I made my choice, I'll leave and never return for the sake of my family's safety and the baby's. I heard a distant roar. I felt it was nearby and followed the roar and I saw the source of the roar. It was a dragon. A creature everyone believed that was extinct 400 years ago. I slid down to the bottom of the cove and slowly approached it. It was larger than me. it was a woody brown body, cream underbelly and blue highlights. It has a 'smashed' face, head frills and four large wings, it also has an owl mannerism. It looked at me and growled at me. I gently approached it's face with my right hand and showed care and respect. It's face gently moved forward to touched my hand and it's eyes looked at my eyes as it's soul reflected my own. I stayed with it for the whole morning. I didn't go to school due to my condition. The dragon snuggled by my side means it understand my pain. I remembered the dragon that attacked the school 15 years ago.

The day passed and it was night and I said goodbye to the dragon and climbed out of the cove and walked home. The baby's condition is still ok. I reached home and opened the door. There were people sitting on the couch, glaring at me. They grabbed my hand and forced me to sit down.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACKED LISANNA?!" Natsu yelled at me aggressively. Erza sliced my cheek and Gray held me on the couch, preventing me to escape.

" I didn't do anything to hurt Lisanna. I didn't saw her today."

"LIAR! YOU ATTACKED LISANNA CAUSE I STARTED DATING HER AND SHE SAID YOU WERE JEALOUS, YOU ATTACKED HER! I WISHED THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Natsu yelled as he picked me up as my back landed on the wall. I vomited blood as they approached , ready to kill. But the whole room was on fire and I looked up and saw the dragon I met earlier. It roared large amount of fire in front of them and mercilessly attacked Natsu, Erza and Gray. I picked up myself and climbed the stairs and went to my room. I packed everything I needed and wrote a letter to Levy, Wendy, Laxus , grandpa and Everyone. I opened the door as the dragon flew away leaving Natsu, Erza and Gray injured and lying on the floor. I run down and ran towards the school gate and went to the train station. I bought a ticket and boarded the train, ignoring everyone's stare towards my injured body. I found an empty seat and sat down. I left my old life because they all bullied and tormented me. Then I heard the train screeching and it turned sideways and got off the track. The train crashed down to the vast ocean and people were injured. All of the passengers were found except me. I just floated the vast ocean on a plank of wood from the train. Maybe they were right. I just ran away from problems. I don't deserve to be a wizard like Sting said.

As I was about to close my eyes, a dragon saw me and flew towards and gently carried me on my back, it carried me towards an island. It put me down gently on the ground. I saw thousands of dragons and they brought me water, food, and my suit case that they found.

2 days passed, I grew closer to them. I become a crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady. I meditated and my magic is now unlocked but I only use it when It's necessary. I decided to create a castle inside the dragon sanctuary. I still remembered the painful incident 2 days ago.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen**_

My heart still feels pain for the 15 years of isolation.

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried**_

_**Don't let them in , don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

I looked don on my necklace given by Natsu and threw it far away.

_**Well now they know!**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

I created a cute snowman with a flurry.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care, what they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

I ripped my cloak and burned it to ashes then I happily skipped, forgetting my past.

_**It's funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seems small**_

I turned around and walked backwards slowly , seeing the dragons as they see me feeling FREEDOM.

_**And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits **_

I created an magnificent staircase and ran towards it.

_**And breakthrough**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_

I looked down the staircase and stepped on it as it turned smooth.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I'm one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

I arrived at the top

_**You'll never see me cry**_

And let go all of my fear and problems.

_**Here I stand**_

I stomped my foot on the ground as a dragon symbol was created, resulting it the floor.

_**And here I stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

I raised both of my arms as the floor rose up. Pillars, walls, chambers, staircase, hallways were created. Most of them were made out of ice, metal, wood, fire, rocks and water. Chandeliers ,doors and windows were finally created. The dragon's flew around as they now see me as a family.

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

I added some dragon designs in the room I was in.

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractal all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

_**I'm never going back**_

I looked down on my Fairy tail mark

_**The past is in the past!**_

As I erased it along with my pain from the 15 years of isolation.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

My hairstyle is now separated into three braids. My bangs are now separated on the both__side of my face.

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn **_

My attires changed. I now wear a sleeveless red T-shirt with a fur hood attached to my shoulder pads. My bottoms was a leather skirt with spikes and a skull belt. My footwear are now a pair of fur boots. I also wear a pair of wristbands.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

I walked towards the balcony as the dragons are waiting for me to show up. I face my new life, to protect the dragons and the baby's safety from _them._

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand in the light of the day**_

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway.**_

Free. Free from the past is now what I feel. I will protect this sanctuary from harm. I also want the baby to have a peaceful place to grow up. I am now called Belinda.

**Me: HI! SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING FOR THE NEW STORY. IN THIS STORY, LUCY IS VALKA IN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2. SO THOUGHT OF IT WHILE I WAS STILL PLOTTING THIS STORY. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold **and _Italics: _Singing

_Italics_: Thoughts, writings

**Bold:** Places, time or POV

Normal: Speech

**Chapter 2: Do you want to build a snowman?**

**Levy's POV**

I was held back by Wendy and Charle as I was taking out all off my anger on the people who bullied, humiliated and tormented Lu-chan. They made her leave. The rune knights were on the train crash site. None of them found nor saw Lu-chan's body, only a vast plain ocean. All of the students cowered in fear as Laxus arrived.

"WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE TO LUCY?!" Laxus shouted in pure anger as thunder and lightning surrounded him. He glared at them with hatred. I and Wendy went to our dorm. The dorm was partly destroyed. Burnt furniture, ashes, walls with blood stains and cracks. I went to Lu-chan's room. I turned the door knob and opened the door. The room wasn't destroyed. We looked around when I saw 5 envelopes sealed with the schools' insignia. I picked them up. At the back, there were written something.

'_To Levy'_ the first letter;

'_To Wendy'_ the second letter;

'_To Grandpa' _the third letter;

'_To Laxus' _the fourth letter and;

'_To Everyone'_ the last letter.

"NEE-CHAN, LOOK AT THIS!" Wendy cried. I went to her, carrying the letters. She was in the closet. She found a mini drawer. One of the drawers was open. Wendy has a shocked expression. She gave me a pink stick, a pink stick with two red lines.

'_She's pregnant when she left.'_ Me and Wendy grabbed the pregnancy test and ran directly to Laxus and Grandpa.

"Grandpa, Lucy wrote letters for us before she left." I gave them the letters.

Grandpa read his letter out loud.

_Dear Grandpa, _

_I'm sorry for my departure but I think it's for me and my baby's own good. Those isolated years of my life nearly cost the life of me and the baby. Mom and I had a sign that ALL of you could change. Mom pleaded so many times to stop fighting and killing the dragons but did any of you listen? I decided to leave so that I can raise the baby alone without their father. My difference from the school and the family made me leave for good. Maybe I might come back._

_Love, _

_Lucy._

He dropped his letter and said;

"I hope you're ALL happy for what you did, you no-good brats."

Laxus decided to read his letter.

_Dear Laxus, _

_How it's going with the 'Studying to be the next principal and Master of the school'? Even though we're now far apart from each other like what happened to Mom and Dad years ago, I and the baby will support you even if we're apart. Please take care and good luck._

_Love,_

_Lucy _

Laxus' eyes were covered by his bangs.

"All of thought that you're are going to be forgiven after this? Well, you're all wrong. You might as well join the dark academies like Tartarus. They want all of your corrupt souls."

Wendy opened hers and started to read it.

_Dear Wendy,_

_How are you? I wish I was there when you were just a babe. Mom told me about you when I was still isolated. I wish I was still staying here so that you could know me and the baby after all those years. It broke my heart to stay away from all of you like Mom but I believed you'd be safer if I did. Even if I'm not right now, I'll be with you._

_Love, _

_Lucy-nee_

She dropped down to her knees and cry. Charle glared at the other students.

"SHAME ON ALL OF YOU! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL NAKAMA? BEATING LUCY, TORMENTING HER BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T USE MAGIC, AND SENDING HER AWAY?! YOU SHOULD HAVE ALL BEEN EXPELLED WHEN SHE WAS STILL HERE!"

I gave Grandpa the letter the addresses to everyone. He opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear everyone,_

_Thanks for making me realize that I don't belong to the school. But it broke my heart to be discriminated to the school. I know all of you wanted to be gone and now, you all get your wish; the wish that I'm gone from the school. *Tear stains* I don't think that I will be returning, but I think it's time to find the place where I belong. _

_Love, _

_The discriminated yet broken Lucy_

Tears ran down from their eyes, cheeks and chins dropping them to the ground. Natsu and Sting turned around and walked away in separate ways. I noticed that they're eyes were covered by bangs and tears streamed down to their cheeks.

I gave Laxus the pregnancy test as I walked towards the partly destroyed dorm. I climbed the stairs as I found myself in front of the same window where I remember that I sang a song.

_**Flashback**__ (15 years ago, during Lucy's isolation)_

_[2-Year-Old Levy:]__  
__Lucy?__  
__[Knocks]__  
__**Do you wanna build a snowman?**__**  
**__**Come on, let's go and play!**__**  
**__**I never see you anymore**__**  
**__**Come out the door**__**  
**__**It's like you've gone away**__****_

_**We used to be best buddies**__**  
**__**And now we're not**__**  
**__**I wish you would tell me why!**__****_

_**Do you wanna build a snowman?**__**  
**__**It doesn't have to be a snowman...**___

_[3-Year-Old Lucy:]__Go away, Levy.___

_[2-Year-Old Levy:]__Okay, bye...__  
__**3 years later**_

___[Knocks]___

_[5-Year-Old-Levy:]__  
__**Do you wanna build a snowman?**__**  
**__**Or ride our bike around the halls?**__**  
**__**I think some company is overdue**__**  
**__**I've started talking to**__**  
**__**The pictures on the walls!**__**  
**__  
__(Hang in there, Joan.)___

_**It gets a little lonely**__**  
**__**All these empty rooms**__**  
**__**Just watching the hours tick by...**__  
__(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

_**6 years later… **_

'_Sunken ship, some of the passengers survived, some were confirmed to be dead and one was still missing. Name of the missing passenger is Layla Dreyar Heartfilia.' _

_[Partly crying]___

_[Knocks]___

_[11-Year-Old-Levy:]_

_**Lucy, please I know you're in there**__**  
**__**People are asking where you've been**__**  
**__**They say, "Have courage, " and I'm trying to**__**  
**__**I'm right out here for you**__**  
**__**Just let me in**__****_

_**We only have each other**__**  
**__**It's just you and me**__**  
**__**What are we gonna do?**__****_

_**Do you wanna build a snowman?**__[sniff] _

_**Flashback ends**_

**Present…..**

I decided to open the letter and read it.

_Dear Levy, _

_It's been 15 years since I played with you. We used to play dolls, tea party and others. But when a dragon raid happened, you nearly died when I was still unable to control my powers. I missed being with you, Laxus ,Wendy and Grandpa's side. Mom promised you that I can finally meet you after 15 years, but you know what happened. I'm surprised that you and Wendy are going to be an auntie. And Laxus is going to be an uncle. I wish I could hug you but maybe when fate found ours paths, we will meet someday. Promise me that you would protect our family._

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Love, _

_Lucy._

I fell down to my knees as I hugged the letter to my chest. I will protect our family, Lucy-nee.

**I PROMISE YOU….**

**Yay! I finally updated this story… **

**This story has now a new Title called: 'Fairies Trains Dragons and Exceeds'**

**Note:**

**The age of Levy in the flashback is 2 years old and Lucy is 3. So just imagine that Levy is singing like a 5 year-old Anna from Frozen.**

**I decided to make their mother, Layla, disappear, not dead because there's a twist in the future chapters. **

**I will update Pride of a dragon queen where the chapter is about War of Dragons vs Mages. And Changes in my life where the chapter is about family bonding.**

**Night…**

**Before you go to sleep, say your prayers first.**

**Have an advance Halloween…..**

**Poisongirl19 **


End file.
